


In Your Arms I’m at My Best

by DottoraQN



Series: Experimentation [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Fjord has been with one person and Cad hasn't been with anyone, Demisexual Caduceus Clay, First Time, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, This has been sitting in my doc for months, Virgin Caduceus Clay, it's pretty vanilla, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Follow up to As the Revel Meets the Day. Caduceus approaches Fjord after they've been together for a little while with a request.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: Experimentation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	In Your Arms I’m at My Best

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to stop pulling titles from songs on my Fjorclay playlist? Never.
> 
> There shouldn't be any serious warnings here, but Sabien is mentioned in the context of Fjord having bad relationship experience.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, cause it's been sitting in my doc for three months and I want it out. Enjoy!

WHAM! Fjord was knocked flat on his ass by the punch that Beau threw at him, his vision going black and his ears ringing. Once his vision returned to him, he tried to roll deftly back onto his feet, but stumbled, his vision still blurry. The half orc sank to his knee as Beau rushed over, looking at where her fist had connected with his cheekbone. Pain shot through the left side of his face where she poked it and settled in his temple, a dull, throbbing ache that quickly spread to his eyes.

“I fffink, ugh, youreaay id a umba ahme,” Fjord tried to say before vomiting on the ground.

“Shit, dude,” Beau said, taking a step back. He tried to look up at her, but the pain behind his eyes redoubled when he looked up, causing him to wretch again and topple over onto his side. He was  _ so tired _ . As his vision closed in around him, he heard Beau yell, “Shit, shitshitshit, Jester? Jester!”

Another voice joined Beau’s as Fjord heard the door open. “Beau? What’s wr-  _ Pelor’s balls! _ What the fuck happened to Fjord?” Molly’s voice echoed around the now silent sparring chamber.

“I dunno, dude, we were sparring and I hit him and he just... threw up and fell over!” Beau responded, panic edging at her voice. “I didn’t hit him  _ that  _ hard!”

“Yeah, well, seems like you did hit him ‘that hard.’ Jester’s out with Veth.” Molly said, “I’ll go get Caddy.”

It had been a few months since their initial coupling in Rexxentrum, but the two men had kept their relationship low key. They had not tried to hide it, but neither Fjord nor Caduceus wanted to be all over each other in the common room. Fjord smiled at the thought of Caduceus as he lost consciousness; brilliantly vibrant and beautiful and how much he cared for the other man.

***

Fjord awoke suddenly, his ears rushing and the lights of the tree atop the Xhorhaus spinning slightly. He sat up, expecting the sickening feelings of disorientation to come back, but was pleasantly surprised when his head felt normal. He actually felt great! He looked around the garden on top of the tower, searching for Caduceus to thank him. The firbolg didn’t seem to be around at the moment, but Fjord resolved to wait for him rather than go looking for him and possibly run into Beau or Molly. It wasn’t that he minded talking to either of his friends or that he didn’t want to talk to them now, but he knew that he would be asked a million questions by each of them about how he was feeling. A larger part of him than he would like to admit also just wanted to spend some alone time with Caduceus.

The half-orc stood, looking around where he had been laid down. It was curious that he hadn’t been taken to his room where there was a bed, but he wasn’t about to complain about that either. Fjord loved spending time in the garden, regardless of if Caduceus was around or not. He still remembered the dream that he had, camping under the giant tree in the Xhorhassian waists, the dream that seemed to have started his entire journey with the Wildmother. He felt that same closeness here, under the tree grown from a small jade feather weeks and weeks ago.

The hammock strung from the tree to a part of the battlement had several embroidered cushions and a soft wool blanket in the middle of it. Fjord picked up a pillow and set it in one of the hollows in the tree created by the roots, sitting down and crossing his legs. He closed his eyes and set his hands on his knees, focusing on the rustle of the leaves and the unfamiliar sounds of the Xhorhassian birds that had built a nest in the reaching boughs of the tree.

It only took about fifteen minutes for Caduceus to come back. When Fjord heard the telltale sound of the firbolg’s tabi shoes whispering against the stairs, he opened his eyes and leaned back against the tree.

“Hey, you,” Caduceus said, smiling affectionately at Fjord. “You’re finally awake.”

“Yes, I am, thanks to you, probably,” Fjord said. He stood to meet Caduceus as the firbolg walked over to him, stretching up on his tiptoes and craning his neck to kiss the other man. Caduceus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Fjord, humming and accepting the kiss.

“You had a bad concussion, but nothing a little _Cure Wounds_ and _Lesser Restoration_ wouldn’t fix,” Caduceus said, squeezing Fjord a little bit tighter. Fjord sighed and nuzzled into Caduceus’ chest, the rumble of his voice instantly relaxing Fjord.

“Thank you for fixing me, like you have done so many times before,” he said quietly. Caduceus gave him one more squeeze before his arms became lax around Fjord’s shoulders. Stifling a whine of protest, Fjord also released Caduceus, stepping back to look at the firbolg. Caduceus looked as he always did, his soft, pink hair cascading over his shoulder, the beetle wing overlay on his shirt sparkling with every movement in the artificial Rosohna moonlight.

“There’s one thing I don’t get, though,” Fjord continued, “Why didn’t you all put me in my bed instead of bringing me up here?”

The firbolg looked over his shoulder at him from where he had bent down to talk to a plant and Fjord could have sworn he saw a blush coloring Caduceus’ smooth gray skin. He murmured a few more words in a language that Fjord didn’t recognize to the plant and stood, turning back to face forward. Fjord swallowed, Caduceus was _definitely_ blushing, something very out of the norm for the usually stoic firbolg.

“I... heh... Wanted to spend some time with you. Alone,” he said, not meeting Fjord’s eyes.

“All you ever have to do is ask,” Fjord replied, stepping up to Caduceus and taking his hand. Caduceus ran his thumb over Fjord’s thoughtfully, clearly mulling over what he wanted to say before continuing.

“Yeah, but I mean alone like- like that time in Rexxentrum.”

Fjord swallowed again, looking up at his partner. “ _ You _ want to? I don’t disbelieve you, but I just want to make sure you’re asking for you, not for me. Because I’m fine! Really, Caduceus.”

“Yeah, I think I want to try it,” Caduceus replied, his eyes hooded. Fjord smiled and reached up, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of Caduceus’ neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Over the past several months, the pair had fallen into a comfortable routine. When they were in the Xhorhaus, on the _Nein_ _Heroes_ , or in Caleb’s tower, they would alternate between their individual sleeping spaces. When they were in the dome Fjord would curl up in a ball, uncomfortable without a wall to put his back to since being attacked on the _Ball Eater_. Caduceus quickly figured out that Fjord was uncomfortable in the open and had started wrapping himself around Fjord at night, his tail and arms curling around Fjord protectively every night.

The two had discussed the night in Rexxentrum later, Caduceus explaining in more depth that he hadn’t ever felt a need for a sexual relationship, but if Fjord wanted that he understood. Fjord had quickly clarified that he didn’t care, if he felt the need for release he could take care of himself. The night in the inn was nice, but Fjord didn’t want to pressure Caduceus into anything that he wasn’t comfortable with. The firbolg had looked relieved, and Fjord had found that he didn’t miss sex with a partner nearly as much as he thought he would. The intimacy that he shared with Caduceus was more valuable to him than any sexual relationship had ever been.

He was brought out of his reverie by Caduceus humming against his mouth, the vibrations of his baritone voice causing heat to pool inside him. Fjord teased the firbolg’s lower lip with his tongue, smiling against the other man’s mouth when he opened it easily for him. He lazily explored Caduceus’ mouth with his tongue, relenting and letting Caduceus explore his mouth in the same way when met with resistance. The firbolg’s hands roamed over the expanse of Fjord’s back, alternating between twisting the fabric of his shirt in his fists and stroking his back with steady hands. The half-orc took a hand off of where they had landed on Caduceus’ waist to start to undo the laces of his shirt. His hand quickly got trapped between the pair when Caduceus pulled him closer, nipping at his bottom lip. Fjord moaned shamelessly, using his free hand to push Caduceus back a little ways so that he could get his shirt off.

Caduceus’ hands dropped from his back, to start to tug Fjord’s shirt out of his trousers. Together, they made quick work of Fjord’s shirt. Caduceus looked him up and down and smiled sadly, looking at the large scar across Fjord’s chest, his fingers tracing the scar lightly. Fjord shivered, looking down at his own chest where he felt Caduceus’ fingers. The firbolg drew his hand back and moved it to Fjord’s cheek, looking at him sweetly. Fjord leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. Caduceus’ hand left his cheek as quickly as he had placed it there, instead landing on the back of Fjord’s head. Caduceus brought their foreheads together, sighing.

“Thank you, mother, for giving him back to me,” he said in quiet prayer. Fjord felt his throat grow tight and tears well in his eyes. He grabbed the sides of Caduceus’ face and crushed their lips together, kissing him with more urgency than before. Caduceus kissed back, taking a step to direct Fjord towards the tree.

The rough bark against the skin of his back was a stark contrast to the gentle man pinning Fjord to the tree. Caduceus broke away, panting, to fiddle with the buttons of his own tunic. Fjord helped, untying the laces at the firbolg’s waist and pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. He ran his fingers up and down Caduceus’ sides, marveling at how soft the short fur on his skin was. The half-orc leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Caduceus’ sternum, relishing the feeling of the velvety texture against his lips. Caduceus gasped as Fjord kissed across his chest and took a nipple between his lips. He sucked briefly before licking broad strokes over the sensitive skin.

“Is this what this is supposed to feel like?” the firbolg gasped, his voice breaking. Fjord pulled back and smiled at him.

“What does it feel like?”

“Like someone is turning a crank in my lower abdomen, but good?” Caduceus squeaked. Fjord’s smile widened.

“How about when I do this,” he asked, leaning back to the firbolg’s chest to lick the other nipple, this time pointing his tongue and flicking it quickly over the hard bud. Caduceus’ hands flew to Fjord’s head, clutching at the half-orc’s hair as the firbolg let out the highest pitched noise that Fjord had ever heard him make.

“Good or bad?” Fjord asked, pulling back. He wanted to make sure that Caduceus was enjoying this.

“Good. Good. But maybe too much?” Caduceus said, his breathing quick and hard.

Fjord nodded. “Does anything feel bad?”

Caduceus’ eyebrows furrowed and he looked over himself quizzically. Fjord followed the line of his eyes over both of them and saw his own arousal evident in his trousers, his cock threatening to jump out of its laced confines.

“Not horrible, but I’m... uh...” Caduceus looked at Fjord seemingly at a loss for words.

“Aching?” Fjord asked, palming at himself lightly to belay his own aching erection.

“That seems right,” Caduceus said, watching Fjord. The harem pants that the firbolg wore hid much more than Fjord’s tighter breeches, but Fjord sucked in a sharp breath when he watched Caduceus run his hand over his own length, making the outline visible to the half-orc.

“May I?” Fjord asked, reaching towards the tie at Caduceus’ hip? Caduceus nodded and stepped back, giving Fjord full access.

As Fjord began to undo the ties and belts, Caduceus stopped him with a gentle hand on his. “Wait, this might be easier sitting on the hammock?”

“Trust me, this doesn’t go well in a hammock, I’ve done it before,” Fjord said wryly. He scooped the pillows and blanket out of the hammock and deposited them in the hollow of the tree where he had been waiting for Caduceus earlier. He arranged them neatly, making sure to cover the roots. He laid out the blanket half over the stack of pillows and half on the ground, sitting down and patting the blanket next to him to invite the firbolg over.

Caduceus sat next to Fjord and started to untie the cord that held his boots on. Fjord watched him for a moment before starting, realizing that it would be best if he divested himself of his boots as well. Once Caduceus’ boots were off, Fjord pulled at the tie at his waist lightly, a questioning look on his face.

“Go ahead, Fjord,” the firbolg said, smiling down at him. Fjord untied the cord holding up the brightly colored scarf wrapped around Caduceus’ waist and unwound the scarf in slow, deliberate motions. He pulled one of the tails of the drawstring, letting the waistband of the billowing pants Caduceus wore go slack. Caduceus stood to step out of his pants and Fjord bit his lip to keep from gasping. Caduceus’ cock hung heavy between his legs; long, hard, and just beginning to leak.

Fjord swallowed thickly, unable to take his eyes off of Caduceus. He wanted to do so many things to the man in front of him to make him feel as good as he deserved. Fjord stood and unlaced his breeches quickly, groaning as he freed his own cock. He took himself in hand, his eyes fluttering closed at the pleasure of finally being touched. He pumped his fist a few times, twisting his hand when he reached the tip.

He felt a hand over his own and Fjord opened his eyes to see Caduceus, gently replacing Fjord’s hand with his own. The half-orc moaned wantonly, putting his head against Caduceus’ shoulder and drawing in a shaky breath as the firbolg stroked him.

“Caduceus,” Fjord breathed, “gods, yes, keep doing that.”

Fjord felt a hand under his chin as his face was tilted upwards to look up. Caduceus took his mouth in a fevered kiss, breaking away after a second to implore: “Touch me, Fjord. Please.”

“Gladly,” Fjord said, whimpering at the loss of Caduceus’ touch as he broke away. Fjord grabbed the other man’s hands and pulled him down to a sitting position on the blanket. Fjord pushed gently on Caduceus’ shoulder, encouraging him to lean back. Caduceus sighed and acquiesced, leaning against the pillows in the crook of the tree. Fjord reached out tentatively and took Caduceus in hand, running his fingers lightly up the firbolg’s cock where it rested against his stomach. Caduceus’ hips jerked at Fjord’s touch and he let out a delicious sounding moan, tipping his head back against the tree. As Fjord stroked, Caduceus’ noises got more and more desperate, his low moans turning into increasingly higher pitched whines.

“Fjord!” Caduceus gasped. “Fjord, too much!”

Fjord stopped moving immediately. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” he asked, a hint of panic tingeing his words.

“Mmm, no, no, good,” Caduceus said, panting. “Very good. Too good. I didn’t want it to be over too soon.”

The half-orc nodded, pulling his hand back. “Do you want to kiss some more? Wait ‘til everything’s less intense?”

Caduceus thought for a moment. “Kissing is nice. But, um, Fjord, how many of Jester’s books have you read?”

Fjord snorted, his cheeks coloring a dark forest green. “Jester’s books? None, you know I’m not very, um, inclined to talk about these things.”

“Well, I told you about knowing about the basics, but I didn’t ever think about how it would work with two men until I met you,” Caduceus said, bringing his hand up to caress Fjord’s cheek. Fjord leaned into the touch and sighed. “Having you inside me sounds nice.”

The half-orc felt his cheeks color and he cursed his embarrassment internally. “You know, Caduceus, I’m not... as experienced... as I think you’re making me out to be. I’ve only ever been with one other person.”

“Sabien?”

Fjord sighed and nodded. After a moment, he spoke, “That was... that wasn’t a good relationship. We were at each other’s throats constantly.”

“Well, you’re free of that part of your life now,” Caduceus said sagely, staring up at the lights in the boughs of the tree.

“And I am forever grateful to you for that,” Fjord said, leaning over and taking Caduceus’ face in his hands. “Let’s figure this out together. I’ve never been the, er, giving partner.”

Caduceus smiled at him, tilting his head. Fjord’s heart ached for how much he loved the firbolg. He swiftly moved his hand to the back of Caduceus’ neck and brought the other man in for a none too gentle kiss. Caduceus responded in kind, his hands moving to Fjord’s back. Fjord gasped when the firbolg’s short nails dug into his shoulders, surely leaving crescent shaped indents. Fjord groaned at the thought.

All of the sudden, Fjord found himself flat on his back on the blanket with Caduceus over him. The firbolg grinned down at him and bent to kiss his neck. Fjord’s head tipped back and he lost himself to the pleasure of Caduceus exploring the half-orc’s body with his lips and tongue. 

“Get back up here, I want to be close to you,” Fjord said, twining his fingers in Caduceus’ hair and tugging gently. The  _ noise  _ that Caduceus let out made Fjord’s cock jump. He pulled a little harder, causing Caduceus to let out another whine and roll his hips against Fjord involuntarily.

“I read about that, but I didn’t know I’d like it so much!” the firbolg said, excitedly. Fjord laughed, smiling even wider than he had been before.

“We can figure out what we both like - together,” Fjord said, stroking Caduceus’ cheek with his thumb.

“I look forward to it.”

“Let me be on top for now?” Fjord asked. The flush that usually spread across his body when he talked about sex didn’t feel like it had gotten worse, and for that Fjord was grateful. Caduceus nodded and rolled over, back onto the pile of pillows.

“There’s oil in my pocket,” he offered. Fjord nodded and fished around in the puddle of fabric on the ground, finding what he was looking for quickly. He poured some into his hand, coating two of his fingers with the liquid.

“I’m going to help you relax, okay?” Fjord said, looking at Caduceus. The firbolg smiled up at him and nodded. “I don’t want to hurt you, please tell me if something feels wrong.”

“Don’t worry, Fjord, I trust you,” Caduceus said. Fjord’s breath caught in his throat. How was this man beneath him so wonderful that he could make Fjord want to cry with gratitude?

Fjord shook his head and bent down to peck Caduceus on the lips before sitting back and nudging the firbolg’s legs further apart. He gently trailed his finger around Caduceus’ rim, causing the other man’s breath to hitch. Fjord couldn’t help but watch the expressions on Caduceus’ face flick between anticipation and bliss as he pushed his finger into Caduceus’ entrance. He went slowly, massaging the firbolg’s walls slowly, paying rapt attention to the noises Caduceus was making.

“I’m going to add another finger, okay?” Fjord said after a few moments. Caduceus nodded, canting his hips to allow Fjord easier access. Fjord’s second finger slid in with little resistance, Caduceus clenching sweetly around his fingers. It didn’t take long at all for Fjord to add his third and fourth fingers, making sure that Caduceus was stretched enough for him. Opening him had gone quickly, Fjord noticed. It made sense, the man was the most serene individual that Fjord had ever met. By the time he drew his fingers out of the firbolg and wiped them on the grass, Caduceus was panting, his hips twitching up to follow Fjord’s fingers.

“Please, please, Fjord,” Caduceus said, his fists balled up in the blanket underneath him. “I need you.”

“Don’t worry, Cad, you have me,” Fjord said, slicking his cock with the rest of the oil in the small vial. He looked down at Caduceus, gray and pink hair spilling across the pillows, eyes closed in rapture as Fjord pressed against his entrance. Caduceus was the most beautiful man that Fjord had ever seen, so much so that it took his breath away. He still couldn’t believe that after everything he had been through, Caduceus still wanted to be with him.

As he eased his way forward, Caduceus continued to whine and moan, taking Fjord’s cock like he was born for it. Fjord bottomed out, his hips flush with Caduceus’. He bent over the firbolg, changing the angle and taking Caduceus’ mouth in a scorching kiss. The two explored each other with hands and tongues as Fjord thrust slowly, enjoying Caduceus’ heat.

“I’m not made of glass, Fjord,” Caduceus said when they broke apart, his nails digging into Fjord’s back again, dragging downward and surely leaving tracks with every thrust. “You can, um, fuck me?”

Fjord burst into laughter, pressing his forehead to Caduceus’. The other man was quick to follow, the sound of their mirth ringing out into the otherwise silent night. “I’m sorry for laughing, Cad, maybe we should work on dirty talk later.”

“I agree,” said Caduceus after he had caught his breath. “That didn’t feel good to say.”

“Did you learn that from Jester’s book?” Fjord asked, running his hands tenderly down Caduceus’ sides.

“Yeah,” Caduceus said, looking up and away as if to recall something, “ _ Smooth Ships and Smoother Sailors _ , I think it was called. Very poorly written.”

Fjord let out a bark of laughter. Of course the book was about sailors. “Well, next time you feel like it, how about we read it together and I tell you how accurate it is?”

“That sounds nice,” Caduceus said, smiling at Fjord. The half-orc slowly started moving again, pressing kisses down the firbolg’s throat. As he picked up speed, Fjord pulled back, adjusting himself so that he had his hands around Caduceus’ waist and could change the angle of the other man’s hips easily. Caduceus cried out as Fjord’s cock hit his prostate, his back arching with pleasure and his nails biting into Fjord’s skin again. Fjord took one hand off of Caduceus’ hip to stroke his cock in time the half-orc’s thrusts. Fjord heard himself moaning loudly, dimly aware that the entire neighborhood could probably hear him and Caduceus. He didn’t care if people heard or if people talked. They already talked about their little group enough, what was one more thing on the list?

“Fjord!” Caduceus cried out, his thighs clenching around Fjord’s hips and his rim clenching around Fjord’s cock as he came. Fjord was so close, he continued to slide his hand up and down Caduceus’ length, working him through his climax with his hand and stuttering hips as he neared release. Caduceus made a noise and Fjord released his cock, grabbing Caduceus’ hip again, spreading the firbolg’s spend across him. Fjord lasted two more thrusts before he buried himself in Caduceus heat, his orgasm wracking his body. The two men looked at each other tenderly, panting as Fjord slowly slid himself out of Caduceus.

They worked together to clean themselves up, both casting  _ Control Water _ and passing the small amount of liquid from the basin that was kept on top of the tower between them. Once they were clean, Fjord cast the water to the ground, watching the grass drink it hungrily. He rolled to the side of Caduceus, nestling himself between the firbolg and the roots of the tree. He traced patterns in the pink hair on Caduceus’ chest, letting his mind wander.

“Caduceus?” he eventually said.

“Yes, Fjord?” Caduceus answered, looking down at him.

“I- I think I love you,” Fjord said, casting his eyes away from Caduceus’ gaze.

“I love you, too, Fjord,” the firbolg responded easily, rubbing Fjord’s shoulder. Fjord looked up at him and was met with a look of confusion. “Did I leave these marks on you?”

Fjord glanced at his shoulder. Sure enough, there were angry lines caused by Caduceus’ nails on his bicep. “Yeah, but it’s not a problem. I kind of like it, actually.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Caduceus said, ducking his head.

“Cad, really, it’s fine. Sometimes a little pain is good. It makes the pleasure more intense,” Fjord said, shrugging.

“Sex is fascinating,” Caduceus mused, pulling Fjord closer. The half orc let himself relax, slowly drifting off in Caduceus’ arms.

***

The next morning, Fjord joined Caduceus in the kitchen early, making a grand mess out of the pancakes he was supposed to be in charge of. They laughed together easily, eventually placing a hearty and fulfilling breakfast on the table for the rest of the Nein. The last person to arrive for breakfast was Molly, swinging a leg over his chair between Yasha and Caleb and dropping into it.

“You know, Caddy. I’m not a cleric, by any means, but I would think that fucking the concussion out of someone would count as ‘experimental medicine,’ hmm?” Molly quipped. Fjord felt the tips of his ears turn a dark green. He decided that the plate of food in front of him was very interesting.

“Oh, I healed him and let him rest first,” Caduceus said happily, stuffing a bite of pancake into his mouth and smiling at Fjord.

“What?? That was you two?” Beau said, incredulous. Fjord looked at her with an expression that he hoped said “please stop.” Yasha leaned over to Beau and whispered something in her ear, causing Beau to blush. Fjord looked across the table at his friends as they chatted amicably, the quips from earlier nothing more than good natured ribbing. Fjord distinctly remembered being woken up in the middle of the night multiple times by the other couples in the house and giving them just as much shit the next morning. An argument had sprung up between Veth and Molly as to whether Essek wore heels or not. Fjord happily joined the argument, letting the feeling of contentment wash over him. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I keep setting myself up for more fics with the theme of "Caduceus and Fjord learn what works for them sexually together," don't I? I guess this is a series now! Comments and Kudos fuel me, as always, and I'm still working on Like a Rainbow! Thanks!


End file.
